


12:59 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You're not going to attack a preacher with his daughter another time,'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he scowled.





	12:59 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You're not going to attack a preacher with his daughter another time,'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he scowled and a creature fled from his attack.

THE END


End file.
